nozombiesallowedfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola the Sniper
Lola is the survivor's primary defense against the zombie horde. Whether it be rainy or snowy, night or day, explosive or plain, Lola will be standing atop her tower with one eye down the scope, the other gazing back at the town wishing someone else would take her job. They never do, so she stands waiting. Lola The SNIPER Lola's tower.png|Lola's Tower upgraded to concrete Lola's Targets.png|Target Practice Lola Incentive.png|Z-Buck Rewards Lola the Savior.png|New Survivors for the Town Lola is the underappreciated savior of the player's town. Every day she fends off countless zombies wishing to enter the town, protects incoming survivors from their pursuing zombies, defends any outbound survivors searching for a new haven, and all without food or water as it seems the town forgot to install a ladder for her tower. The player uses Lola to snipe incoming Zombies , who will then drop either supplies or coins with the amounts dependent on the amount of buildings owned. Occasionally, a survivor or multiple survivors will show up at the gates and the player can observe what level the survivors are and decide whether to let them in or not.Her weapon, the rifle, is an instant kill and will dispatch the zombies quickly to aid your survivors. New Survivors No new survivors can show up at your gate unless all the zombies have been killed. Survivor and zombie arrivals are random, but survivors cannot appear while zombies are at the gate. Denying A Survivor and Eviction If a survivor shows up at your gate alone and you deny him, a zombie will appear on the far side of the screen and will attempt to kill the survivor. Whether or not you save the survivor is up to you, but no new survivors can show while they are alive. If multiple survivors show up, as long as one survivor remains on screen by the gate, you can deny as many as you want without any zombies attacking them. Also, if you deny them all at once, but at least one is still on the screen when you deny the last one, no zombie will come after them. However, if you deny all of them but one, and wait till the others leave the screen, if you deny that survivor, a zombie will come. Eviction occurs when you kick out a survivor, either to make room for another or simply because they were a low level. Whatever the case, when you evict a survivor, they simply leave the town. No Zombie will appear to attack them, and any Zombies currently on screen will not attack them once they pass the gates. Sniping Rewards After killing an allotted amount of zombies with Lola, the player will receive an award, either of coins (to start with), or Z-Bucks (after a certain amount of rewards has been reached.) These rewards can be nice, but obtaining them can take quite some time. Luckily, the reward system memorizes your kills so if one reward is to kill 500 zombies and you get it, the next reward for killing 1000 zombies knows you have killed 500 already.